


A Time Once Forgotten...But Still Remembered

by Juliet_Julian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Julian/pseuds/Juliet_Julian
Summary: Thomas --or better known as Stiles Stilinski-- never thought that his life would be a lie! Well, should have known that W.C.K.D was never truthful...He always thought he grew up in the facility...who would have thought that all those memories were false...He had been with W.C.K.D for two years...TWO years! He had a family; a sheriff as a dad, a spy as an uncle --who worked as the avengers liaison...whoever they were-- and he had friends! God, W.C.K.D took everything from them......And now...He was taking it back...For everyone





	1. Not a chapter... But an Authors note

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been floating around in my head for quite some time... I really didn't know what to do about it. So I thought to myself and decided to give it a try...I love weird fandoms!

Hello, everybody!🎆

....Yes, yes. I know....***le gasp*** she's alive! How scandalous!😨😰😥

During my unofficial hiatus, I had the privilege of rewatching, Teen Wolf, The Maze Runner Trilogy and All Marvel's beautiful creations--unfortunatly, that includes Endgame....Tony!! Natasha!!😭😭--and I thought lets go back to the drawing board and make some changes.

I think I have to give you an explanation for just posting a chapter and pulling a loki. It's nothing major really, I just have Atypical depression, I'm still here and I'm still going to write... I hope 😧🤔.

Now it's been hard because of the death of Chadwick Boseman--may his soul rest in eternal peace🕊🕊--cause I know for a fact, that I'll be writing a fic about wakanda soon, and knowing that he's gone, he's really disappeared? It kinda feels....empty, ya know? So I'm kinda asking for a little more time before I can put out the next chapters for all my books🙏.

So, I'm asking for time until the...20th of this month to post new chapters on all my works🙏


	2. W.C.K.D is good...at messing with our lives

Thomas was by no means a coward

If anything, he was simply brave --_a foolishly stupidly brave idiot...But brave none the less_\-- and courageous, after all, the maze was no place for a weakling. He's always ready to stand up for his fellow gladers --_and scorchers_\-- putting himself in danger without any plan or strategy --_still shocks people on how he managed to survive through the trials_\-- even though he wasn't as strong as the others.

But Now, as he stares at graying the walls of the interrogation room in distaste, well the thought '_stupidly brave_' bounced around his mind, taunting him, mockingly.

Personally, Thomas hated that they put him in a plain and small sized room --_well, compared to W.C.K.D's all white rooms...this is an improvement_\-- they had ripped them away from their paradise, told them they were safe, and that they were the good guys. He wondered if his friends were safe, of they were together, and most of all, if the were **alive**.

After they were practically dragged out of paradise. They were placed in an infirmary, were their wound were checked and treated, before the were given a good scrubbing. They were later put in these rooms --_alone. Something about privacy_\-- for questioning. He really thought it was a waste of time! No one shucking remembers their time before the maze! Well, except for their names...But that was normal!

Though Thomas could see flashes from the changing that happened months prior. Mostly of his time working for W.C.K.D, him and Teresa conversing...or er...arguing? And times of him and Ava Paige. Though their were some things he didn't understand. Like the one of a man --_though he couldn't see him clearly_\-- in a black suit, leaning against a cherry-red 1962 **Chevrolet Corvette**. Another one of a girl --_this one he clearly remembers...He wonders why_\-- with breathtakingly beautiful strawberry blonde hair and a fiery temper.

Just as Thomas was trying to figure out why he had those...pictures? Memories? A tap on the door was heard, as the door opened to reveal a man with masculine build and Sandy blonde hair.

“Afternoon Thomas." The man said, as he slid down into his chair. Thomas stared at him with unfiltered distrust. “I'm Steve. Captain Steve Rogers."

“What do you guys want?" He asked, ignoring the greeting he offered.

“We want nothing. We just want you guys to be safe and sound with your families..." He paused, “...in your home's."

Thomas shook his head, “We don't have families. Some of us grew up in W.C.K.D, and others outside the safe zones."

“I'm sure that's what you all think, but that's not true at all. You have families, Thomas. People that have been looking for you guys for years, and didn't stop-"

A resounding bang filled the tiny room. Steve stared at Thomas as his fist moved away from the metal table, leaving a dent behind.

“What the hell is wrong with you! Are you people jacked?! Didn't I say we don't have them! Then why in shucking hell are-"

“Thomas, listen-"

“Slim it! All I want to know is if my friends are ok, not listen to you ask pointless questions." He stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, “Good bye." He threw over his shoulder, “Take me back." He told the guard.

The guard looked towards Steve for permission, when he received confirmation, he ushered Thomas back to his room.

Steve sat their as he listened to the fading footsteps of Thomas, just before they disappeared, he heard him say, “...Better yet, take me to the others..."

_

“What the hell is 'shuck', 'jacked' and 'slim it'?" Tony asked, breaking the quite atmosphere that settled within the room.

“Really, Tony." Sam rolled his eyes, “We found out that 'Thomas' is actually 'Stiles Stilinski' Phil's missing nephew, and your focusing on the meaning of words they may have made up during their time in captivity? Really?"

“What?! It's a valid question!"

“Your unbelievable..." Sam stated, “Phil, is their anything you can tell us about Stiles? Like medical history? Quirks? His personality?"

“He was never a fast child. Easily distracted --due to his ADHD-- never focused on one thing for more than a few minutes --still due to his ADHD-- he was always clumsy, talkative too...could talk your ear of actually. He was always so excited, never a-a dull mo-moment with him, a-a-and-"

“That's enough Phil. You don't need to talk anymore, We can watch the footage of anything he did, whilst in captivity." Sam reassured

“Actually, that's a good idea! But I have a better one!" Tony exclaimed, as he typed furiously on his STARKPad, “FRIDAY, pull up video footage of where Stiles is right now."

“Right away Mister Stark." A mechanical feminine voice spoke.

A screen appeared in front of the Avengers. It showed Thomas walking towards the cafeteria, where assigned agents were giving out food to the survivors. He weaved through the multitudes of tables and chairs, before stopping in front of a table with four occupants already seated: three teenagers and one adult.

“FRIDAY, zoom in on that table and increase the volume. Thanks."

“Your welcome Mister Stark."

“Tony, what are you doing?"

“Shhh, observing..."

They all turned their gazes onto the screen. The people at the table all noticed. The first one to notice him, was a Japanese? Filipino? Looking boy. They watched as he sprang up from his seat and tackled Thomas.

They watched as the once noisy cafeteria became eerie quite. They could feel Phil's anger practically roll off of him. Watching to see Thomas' reaction, was like watching a baby take it's first steps...nerve wreaking. They all saw Thomas' face morph into one of anger.

“What the hell shuck face! I know you missed me but keep your hands to yourself!" He shouted as a grin formed on his face. Suddenly he put a hand on the guy's shoulder, whilst shaking his head, and said “Damn, Min-min, I'm fluttered but..."

...Well, that wasn't what they were expecting.

“Oh, slim it, green bean! You can't handle this." Mihno said, as he gestured to himself.

They saw every occupant in the room laugh at the pairs antics, before the older gentleman at the table stood up.

“Now, now. That's enough boys. And all of you, shows over! Resume your meal! Thank you!"

“Jorge, leave them. They're only embarrassing themselves, especially you Tom."

Thomas stared at his friends fondly,_ yeah, this was his family_. 

The Avengers watched how Thomas interacted with his friends, how his glowed with unfiltered happiness.

“Wow. Kids like a different person." Tony spoke, receiving hums of agreement.

They watched as Thomas searched the cafeteria for something, or someone.

“Has anyone seen Sonya?" Thomas asked

“Hmmmm, she's with Gally, I think." A girl with a pixie cut answered

Silence filled the table, but only for a moment, as Mihno wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulder and said,

“Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the chance to talk to her soon."

Thomas 'hmm'd' as he pushed around the food on his plate.

“Come on. Let's head back." Thomas muttered, “W.C.K.D is good...at messing with our lives."

The Avengers watched as they went out of the cafeteria, towards the dorm rooms. They watched as all five people entered the room and locked it.

“Wait. They're going to share a room together? The girls too?!" Bruce asked, positively perplexed

“Apparently, they refused to room without each other..." Tony elaborated

“Bu-but the girls could be raped! Three guys --one being an adult man!-- and two girls! Isn't that a recipe for disaster...!"

_Poor Bruce, they were used to seeing him turn green, but now the poor guy was looking as pale as a sheet of paper!_

Tony clapped his friend on a the shoulder, before leaving with the rest of the Avengers...

_

Thomas walked into their dorm room, after not being able to find Sonya. He was the first to arrive, thus being the first to bed.

They had refused to sleep in separate rooms from the girls, when one of the officials tried to take them to a different room. So they compromised to let only two to three girls in a room, he swore he heard one of the officials grumbling about 'horny teenagers' and how 'it wasn't like that back in the day' or how 'even adults can be trouble'... to say that they were embarrassed would be an understatement.

Thomas yawned. He suddenly felt drowsy, curling up the best he could to keep the nightmares away, and bring in dreams of sandy blonde haired boy, with an accent and a permanent limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos...or whatever, it's your choice --freedom of speech and all-- I really had trouble with this one, because of all the different personalities. And I know it's short, but I promise that they will become longer...I hope.


End file.
